


hands

by bubblegumcherrypop



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, but this will have to do for now, i wanna write more for given bc mafuyama is honestly the only thing i can think ab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumcherrypop/pseuds/bubblegumcherrypop
Summary: mafuyu likes ritsuka's hands
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki (past)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	hands

Mafuyu liked Ritsuka’s hands. From how they’d strum and tune his guitar, taught Mafuyu how to even play, and most importantly: he liked Ritsuka’s hands around him. Whether in an embrace, tentative but affirming, or holding his own. Albeit his bashful nature, Ritsuka’s grip was strong around Mafuyu’s own hand. His fingers were roughened at the tips (although so were Mafuyu’s, now.) and when they slid across his palm through shivers Mafuyu couldn’t help but wonder:

Did Yuuki’s hand feel like this?

Yuuki played guitar, of course his fingers would be roughened; Maybe that question was just Mafuyu desperately trying to remember what his touch felt like. Yuuki had a tendency to almost drag Mafuyu along, it was comforting, but even though Ritsuka would walk side-by-side to Mafuyu he couldn’t help but feel like Ritsuka, too, was pulling him along. (Away from Yuuki. It scared Mafuyu a little, but that was also comforting.)

Ritsuka looked up from his guitar pegs, “Mafuyu?”

“... Uenoyama-kun?”

“I- uh-” Ritsuka’s leg bounced up and down, avoiding Mafuyu’s gaze awkwardly. 

“Hm?” He tilted his head, pinching a little at the fabric of Ritsuka’s trousers to  
both settle and to get Ritsuka to look at him.

“Are… Are you thinking about anything?” Bluntly asked. Mafuyu didn’t respond, only giving a small, inquisitive hum. Ritsuka spluttered, “I mean, is anything on your mind? You’ve been kinda spacing out and staring at me tuning my guitar…”

“Oh…” Mafuyu gave a little smile, “Uenoyama-kun is so caring. I’m just thinking, it’s okay.”

“Well, if you say so... Anyway, have you even tuned your own damn guitar?!”

“Not yet.”

“So get to it, sensei’s impatient!” Ritsuka pointed annoyedly at Mafuyu, who only gave a small chuckle.

He wondered how this disaster had managed to pull him away from Yuuki so gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp!


End file.
